A New School! A New Love!
by cookiez321
Summary: Ikuto and Amu meet in Seiyo High school and share a dorm and have both researched the other. It might have been a picture but the feelings are much more deeper. Pairings UtauxKukai, KairixYaya, NagihikoxRima, AmuxIkuto. Tadase will be mentioned later as he is the ex. Mild language !Discontinued!
1. This Feeling

**Author: Hey guys! This is my first story and its on... Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto &amp; Amu: Animemangafan6677 does not own shugo chara**

**Dorm 455**

**Amu's POV**

Today I move to Seiyo Academy. I Amu Hinamori am transferring because of the heartbreak that my now ex-boyfriend did to me. I have natural pink hair and have quite good looks and have been popular in every school I have ever been too. Seiyo is a school you stay at in a dorm room. For only two people. Be it boy or girl you will share a room alone with said person for the rest of the year. I heard that there's a really nice boy there Ikuto Tsukiyomi he's never really dated and say's ' I'm waiting for a beautiful girl that will take my breath away because this girl will be MY princess'. So here a I am reading up on the most popular boy of Seiyo and he's only a few months older than me. So were in the same year. Both of us are sixteen years old.

Kukai and Rima my best friends are moving too. They want to be closer to home and Kukai says that Utau Hoshina goes to Seiyo Academy and is in the group of populars' at the head of the scale. The Scale at the bottom are geeks, freaks, nerds, emos and losers. Than you have the people who are normal and get along with everyone. And at the top Jocks, Preps and Richies. I come along the lines of Jocks and Preps because my family are wealthy but not dirty rich.

This is going to be fun.

**Ikuto's POV **

My dorm room 455. Will be having a new guest staying permanently for the whole of the school year. She has pink hair and amazing honey brown eyes all in all. Drop dead gorgeous. This picture of her makes my heart beat fast and my breathing uneven no girl in history can do this to me. This girl is different, and I want her to be all mine just like a prince I promise to protect her. For some reason I want to. I don't want anyone to make this girl cry. I think this is the one. Amu Hinamori is the one.

My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi I have midnight blue hair and the same midnight blue eyes that have a sparkle in the corner that make girls faint. No girl ever makes my heart flutter. Except her. No girl has ever gotten me confused about what I feel. Except her.

Amu Hinamori most popular girl in both primary and high schools. Amu Hinamori you interest me. Make me want to go further and want more. Make me want a girl... Amu Hinamori I will make you fall for me just like you have done to me.

**Amu &amp; Ikuto POV**

Its just a picture of someone who makes me want more from life


	2. Him and Her Meet!

**Author: Two chapters in a day! I'm on fire **

**I do not own shugo chara now lets go!**

**Him and Her meet!**

**Amu's POV**

My alarm clock blares and I fly off the bed hitting my back against the plasterboard wall."Argg. Ouch" I Mumble as I look to see the time. 7:30. I still have an hour before I'm supposed to get up. I guess I'll just get in the shower after breakfast and some Tv with Mama, Papa and Ami. I trudge into the kitchen and grab some cereal and a bowl filling it half way then pouring milk. " Your up early sweetheart" my mother say's in her usual cheery and preppy mood.

" I stayed up way too long last night catching up on some revision.." I State then when everyone looks at me I continue " And there's a boy that goes to Seiyo and it really interested me to find out as much as I can about him." I noticed that my family had not listen to a word I was saying " And also I lost my virginity" Their heads all sharply turn towards me and my dad jumps up.

" My sparrow is leaving the nest. Did you use protection? Are you sure it wasn't a dream" my dad checked over me to make sure I wasn't hurt in anyway. I knew that lie would work.

" Now you know to pay attention when I'm speaking it could be something really important." I say and walk up the stairs and take my shower and call my Mama and Papa up to help me pack my bags Ready to leave for this year to Seiyo Academy.

I wonder if I'll see him the famous Ikuto of Seiyo.

**Ikuto's POV**

I've been awake in for a while now and went to see Nagihiko in his dorm room. My messy midnight blue hair gives me the perfect I'm single and looking for the right girl. " Hey, Nagihiko I ask you anything right since were best mates and all." I ask giving him the look which shows I'm serious and need straight answers on spot.

" Yer course we are Ikuto. What do you need to know?" He seems really intrigued with my sudden question so I will gladly tell him if he answers my question's.

" Have you heard of Amu Hinamori?" He nods his head and urges me to continue " She's ... Umm .. Staying in my dorm and for some reason I want to know everything about her. And when I say everything I mean everything." I say knowing that he will know this feeling that this girl gives me.

" Dude I can't give you a straight answer as it will be too much" he says looking at me to see the tinted pink that covers my cheeks " But it sounds like you have a crush for the first time"

" Thanks " I say getting up off his bed and steadily make my way towards the door " It says a lot about the feeling I have when I talk about her" And with that I leave the room closing the door behind me

_I only just saw a picture of the girl and I have a crush on her. God will you help me make this girl like me back? please?_

**Normal POV**

Amu walks down the corridor her bags being taken to her dorm by another person of staff while she makes her way the find the principles office. She hears whispers along the way.

**Amu's POV**

" She's like a goddess, she'll be at the top by lunch no doubt." One girl say's while I strolls right by.

" Cool and Spicy Amu Hinamori " Some boys chant together.

" Hey " A boy with midnight blue hair and eyes that are the same colour but sparkle in the corners taps her and say's " Your Amu right. I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet cha." He sticks his hand out to shake mine and the whole corridor quiets down and stares are aimed at just the two of us. _He's the one I read about he's much more handsomer in person. _Amu Thinks

" Yer. My name's Amu Hinamori " I stick my hand out and grab his firmly as he does to mine " And the pleasure is all mine. Do you mind telling me where the head teachers office is?" I ask he keeps his grip on my hand while I relax a bit.

" I'll take you there " his reply was swift but so were his actions and soon we are at the office.

**Ikuto's POV**

" I'll call you in later please wait outside for five minutes." the principle says while standing at the door. Amu sits down in the chair next to me and my heart begins to flutter. I decide not to let this chance to speak to her go to waste and begin talking to her.

" I like your hair " I say she looks at me with a confused look on her face " It's pink, I like coloured hair its different and difference is better than being the same." I state she gives me a little smile and I stare at her honey brown eyes and how pretty they actually are.

" Thanks " she says a flush of tint places it's self onto are cheeks " I like yours too and your eyes remind me of the ocean. I'd love to go the beach" she says looking from my hair to my eyes and I look directly back into hers.

" I'll take you there sometime " I say my blush getting slightly darker. What is wrong with me! " That's if you'd want to and were friends I say looking at her."

" I'd like that, very much " She looks at me. She looks happy, but slight pain in her eyes. " My ex-boyfriend said he'd take me. We never went though" At this moment I understand she moved to get away form heartbreak. I look at her.

" I promise Amu " I say sternly looking into her eyes and sticking out my pinkie " we'll go to the beach ... I Promise" She wraps her pinkie around mine and I smile a proper smile one I haven't done in ages.

**Amu's POV**

That... That smile was just amazing I felt my heart about to be ripped from its chest.

" Amu come in please " I look at Ikuto and see him smile a small smile.

" I promise I'll be here when you get back" And with that I walk into the principles office knowing he won't go back on his word.

" Here we go Amu " He closes the metal cabinet and passes me a key and my timetable over the desk. " Your in room 455 and are in top set for all your lessons you'll be a perfect student." He opens his door and lets me out " Your luggage is in your dorm room miss Hinamori please come by if you have a problem.

The door closes and the lesson I'm in now is maths this should be fun " What's your dorm room number?" He asked me giving a stern look to his character.

" Room 455 " I state in a clear voice as I watch him look towards me making my heart flutter.

" Looks like were sharing a dorm." I look at him " And some classes so let's get to math shall we." We take off down the hall as he takes me towards the maths corridor

**Ikuto &amp; Amu POV **

We have met each other. But I know we don't feel that way...

Yet.


	3. Math Mischief

**I don't own shugo chara or anything motioned in this chapter enjoy!**

**Maths Mischief**

**Ikuto's POV**

I walk into the class room and straight to the teacher " Miss Hinamori is outside she can sit next to me if that's okay?" I ask. She looks over to the door and nods to me to sit in my space. I see that the two other newcomers are here already. I bumped into them like Amu this morning and we got along quite well.

" Hey Kukai " I say nodding over to him " Hey Rima " Again nodding over to her. They both look at me then get up out their seats and come to me.

" You've been blushing " Rima says stating an obvious fact I nod not want to tell them much and make my blush even darker that it was when me and Amu had stared into each others eyes before. " Who is she? Is she pretty? I nod and Kukai looks to me.

" Is she sweet? And has a voice of an angle? Does your heart melt when you see think or talk about her?" Both of them now looking at me for answers now more than before in the corridors.

" Yes she's sweet. Yes she has a voice of an angle " I look at them and they look back feverish for the last answer to their never ending questions. " And ... Yes my heart melts when I think speak or even talk to her or about her." They give me a satisfied look and go back to their seats.

Kukai the boy with the reddish brown hair is overly energetic and is very good at soccer sits second row back from the front with Utau Hoshina A blonde hair pigtailed girl with violet eyes sits next to him. Always sneaking a look and blushing every so often. And Rima an up front blondish brown hair girl with a fiery attitude sits next to Nagihiko a purple haired boy very athletic and good at break dancing and basketball.

" Students!" The teacher shouts at the top of her voice. All the attention is now on her. " We have another new student " she points towards the door and the pinkette walks through after straighten herself out from all the running " This is Amu Hinamori she also came from Down-caster High " She takes a deep breath " please introduce yourself."

Amu steps forward " Hi my names Amu " She scans the class and her beautiful eyes lay sight on me " I'm sixteen. Like singing and dancing and used to help out at school with dance club " She sighs. And then the whispers fly.

" Whoa Amu Hinamori."

" So cool and spicy " I know differently to them. I think I know the real her.

" Quite Down!" The teacher bellows " You will sit next to Ikuto." She walks towards me and pulls her seat and sits down. " Today there is no work just get to know each other better no go." Everyone gets up and introduces them-selfs.

**Amu's POV**

" Ikuto " I say sweetly to him he looks at me a suspicious look plastered on his face " Did you tell the teacher we were dating?" This really gets him confused. Meanwhile Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagihiko listen in on the conversation between the two.

" No I simply said that could you be seated next to me I was going to introduce some people to you why'd you ask?" he stated trying hard as me to keep the blush off his face.

" She said I was a lucky girl to be your girlfriend and that I shouldn't let you go." I stated everything she said to me while outside the classroom door Ikuto seemed to smirk a wide smirk on his face and leaned in towards my ear.

" Would you not let me go even if we were dating?" He was in really close now and my heart was beating faster then it should ever. His hot breath uneven on my ear and neck I could see the had the same effect on him.

" We...W-We're no-t though s-so I-I can't answer y-you that..." I whisper only so he can hear it and he did. He leaned back a bit and contained his composure " Can I meet these people now?" I ask

" Hey guys, come here!" a group of four come over and I already know two but not the other. " you already know Kukai and Rima, But this is Nagihiko." He say gesturing towards a purple haired man.

" Nice to meet cha. I'm Amu " I say sticking out my hand. He grabs it gently

" Nice to meet you too. I'm Nagihiko " He lets go and turns to Utau " This is Utau." He says gesturing Towards the girl with the blonde pigtails.

" Nice to meet you Amu. You can call me Utau " She pulls me into a quick hug

" You too. You can call me Amu " I turn to Ikuto " Anyone else I say smiling. His cheeks tinted pink.

" You can meet Yaya and Kairi at luch and that's it " He gives A polite smile back. Utau and Nagihiko jaws drop.

" Amu. You are truly amazing!" They shout " You made Ikuto smile" I look towards Ikuto

He looks at me with his dazzling midnight blue eyes " She's the only one who can."

**Ikuto's POV **

I know I like her now

**Amu's POV**

I know I like him now


	4. Plans For Tonight

**Hey guy's I write then it sort of ...disappeared so anyway lets begin**

**Plans For Tonight**

**Ikuto's POV**

" I saw him all day with Amu Hinamori. What a luck girl!" Said one of the ragging girls from my already too obsessed fan club. Yes, she was lucky. She was the one I felt a crush on when I saw her picture. The one who made me like her after one chat. The one who finally made me feel... something I've never felt in my life. I walked down the corridor when the intercom buzzed loudly and screeched.

" Dear students of Seiyo " A deep male voice bellowed " Your school lessons end now as it is only a half day today. Please get used to the living arrangements." The man waited for the whooping and cheering to quiet down. " And there will be no lessons tomorrow either but will resume the next day. Thank You!" The intercom buzzed and fizzed than turned off. Lots of students were already heading to their new dorms and room mates.

" Well Ikuto darling lets go to our dorm!" Oh my lord... Saaya the schools number 1's slut. " Come on we will settle down and then announce our public relationship." I heard giggling and turned my head. My strawberry was speaking to Kukai, Kairi, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya. They were looking at me and the red head that feverishly clung to my arm. Time to put her in her place.

" Saaya we are never going to be in a relationship." I sigh and continue " And I'd rather be in hell than share a room with you. Plus .. " I look to the floor and blush a deep blush " I ... Um like a-another girl. She's ..Um b-beautiful." Everyone's jaw's drop Saayas' and my friends Amu just looks at me deeply. I look at her and smile. " Sorry ." I turn to the group and walk between Rima and Amu so I can stand next to my strawberry.

" So .. I was thinking we could do something tonight." I look at them and they return my look " You know like games?"

**Amu's POV**

Everyone looks baffled at his suggestion then I pipe up " Yeah we could play Truth Or Dare, Pockey or even Seven Minutes In Heaven." They all nod and agree to my ideas

" Yeah should be fun we'll use yours and Ikuto's dorm room!" Kukai and Utau say in unison. Everyone gets excited and we talk for awhile.

" So you can come to the dorm at around 9:30 so we can unpack." Everyone nods and scurries off towards their dorm rooms. Ikuto holds out his hand " Come on lets go to our dorm." I gladly take his hand and walk to our dorm. He opens the oak door and walks through.

**Time Skip**

He puts my last top hung up in the wardrobe. " So we're all done " He looks at his hands and puts the top. He bought me that top. I'll burn it later.

Ikuto looks over to me deep in the eyes " Amu .." He says without noticing he pulls me inot a deep hug " I don't know why you moved or what happened to make you move " He says in a gentle tone " And I won't push your boundaries, but Amu. If you are upset I want to help " He pulls me away from his chest and cups my cheek. Tears rising in the corners of my eyes " I want to heal your heart, and mend over the scars you've been given." We hug again. I want to tell him. I'll tell him. Right now.

" My jackass of an ex-boyfriend cheated on me " I say pulling away to look him in the eyes. His deep midnight blues eyes that sparkle. " He cheated on me with the Number 1 whore. " Tears start falling but he wipes them away with his thumb. " He said I was the only one he loved that it was a mistake..."

" He's an idiot. A jackass. A bastard, he never deserved you!" His eyes filled with a burning fury. I pull him into a hug and lie down

" I want to lie down. Just like this. Please, for now." I say hugging him closer.

" If you want to " He looks down at me. " Because I want to. A lot." He pulls me closer

**Ikuto &amp; Amu POV**

Hold me. Forever.


	5. Midnight Games! Part 1 (He Phones)

**Hey Guys! Tadase will come up in this story the cheating beep. Enjoy**

**Midnight Games! Part 1 (He Phones...)**

**Ikuto's POV**

I know why I feel so happy when I had Amu in my arms thirty minutes ago... My heart just went into over drive. She told me about her scumbag ex-boyfriend he seemed like the princely type and would never cheat. Amu went to get a shower and change. While I stay here and wait for the rest to come. I hope I can do exactly what I told Amu. Heal her; mend her scars. I want to. I have to.

" Ikuto !" Amu shouts from the bathroom " Could you bring me the shorts and t-shirt off my bed please." I pick up the clothes. A pair of black denim shorts and a light blue top with the word Yolo on the back. I knock on the bathroom door and wait for Amu's hand to come out and take the clothes. " Thanks " A slender pale hand stretches out and I place the clothes on it. I walk back to the bedroom and sit on the bed. _Everyone should be here soon._ Just then a knock comes at the door.

" Hey." Utau and Kukai say in unison " We bought the pockey sticks!" They say slightly excited but try not to let the emotion creep its way onto their faces. Utau is wearing a white vest top with some skinny jeans. While Kukai is wearing a black t-shirt and basketball shorts. I myself am wearing a white t-shirt that clings around my abs and some denim jeans and black socks.

I walk over to the bathroom door and knock on " Amu." I say " Utau and Kukai are here come out of the bathroom" I hear banging and wonder what's going on. I open the door to see the shower curtain fell down. I giggle a little at Amu's pouting expression. " Amu leave it I'll put it up later." She blushes as I grab her waist and hoist her from the bathtub.

" Hey Utau!" Amu says running up to give Utau a hug.

" Hey Amu!" Utau replies also running to give Amu a hug. Then there's a Knock at the door. I open the door and see Yaya, Kairi, Rima and Nagi (short for Nagihiko). Yaya is wearing a short skirt with a yellow top and Kairi is wearing a moss green shirt with skinny jeans. Rima is wearing a pink short skirt with a white vest top and Nagi is wearing a basketball jersey with matching shorts.

" Everyone is here now good " I say " We'll use the janitors room down the hall for Seven Minutes In Heaven." Everyone gets in a circle.

" We'll play truth or dare first " Kukai says " Your only aloud four truths. Deal?" He asks.

" Deal!" We say in unison. And we begin playing.

**Amu's POV**

I stand up and run to the mini cooler empting a bottle of coke and walking back and placing it in the middle. " We'll go round so I'll spin then Utau then Kairi and so on." I spin the bottle and it lands on Nagi. " Truth or dare?" I ask seeing his expression makes me want to laugh but I hold it in.

" Dare." He sounds full of confidence when he says that. But soon he won't be. I see Rima two space to his left this should be fun.

" Kiss the person that is two spaces from your..." I try to sound like I'm thinking " Left." I say thinking its about time to add the direction. He stands up and walks over to Rima and kisses her for five seconds. Yes I counted just because I can. He walks back blushing and sits next to Ikuto.

" Okay, Okay my turn to spin!" Utau says all to excited. She spins the bottle hard making it circle over and over until it finally stops and points at Ikuto... " Truth or dare Ikuto?" Utau looks at him scanning him to see any difference in his body.

" Dare I'm not one to sat truth and back down." He looks around and everyone seems kind of scared " Go on queen of dares." Now I know Utau must be top of making up dares.

" I want you to kiss amu on the lips for five seconds." She says. I look at her and she looks back or more glares back " No tongue." Thank you Utau. Ikuto makes his way over too me. He grabs my waist and pulls me up. His hands still on my waist, I move my hands to his lower arm. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. Our eyes closing for the most best five seconds of my life. He pulls away and looks at me. I'm blushing fifty shades of pink. I remove my hands from his lower arms and he hesitantly lets go of my waist and sits back down. Looking down to the floor he blushes a deep shade of pink.

_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

I go over to my night stand and pick up my phone and walk outside. Ikuto follows me to make sure I'm okay. It said unknown number but when I hear the voice my face drops. Ikuto looks at me and cups my cheek.

" T-Tadase..." Ikuto looks at my angrily and puts his other hand on my waist. I put my phone on loud speaker so Ikuto can hear it.

" The one and only." He giggles " I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime. Ikuto cuts in before I can say anything.

" Over my dead body asshole " He removes his hand from my cheek to my waist.

" Who's that Amu? You still love me so you can't have a new boyfriend." Ikuto looks at me a kisses my cheek. I know what he's going to do.

" I'll come with Amu when you get your coffee. Does tomorrow sound good so I can beat the crap out of you?" He takes a deep breath " Because I'm the guy who knows what you did to this beautiful girl." I blush and he smiles at me.

" Tomorrow it is. At Neko Café. I look forward to seeing you and your boyfriend Amu." The phone cuts dead and I look at Ikuto.

" What a bastard. We have to finish our game night next is Pockey." I say he grabs my hand and hugs me

" Yer." He sighs " I won't let him hurt you." I hug him back feeling safe in his arms

**Amu &amp; Ikuto POV**

Tomorrow I won't let it put me down.


	6. Midnight Games Part 2

**Part 2 of 2 on the midnight games **

**Midnight Games! Part 2**

**Amu's POV**

I walked in to the room with Ikuto knowing they continued the game without us. They stared at us as the game had just finished and Pockey was next.

"Right!" Utau says in a strong voice "Get into pairs of boy and girl unless we have a gay in the crowd!" Everyone scurried around getting into pairs. Rima and Nagi were a pair and would probably make a cute couple if Rima wasn't so uptight. Yaya and Kairi were a pair seeing how they are a couple already its natural. Kukai and Utau were a pair and both were very competitive and would probably be good as boyfriend and girlfriend. Then there was me and Ikuto I'm not quite sure if we'd be a good couple, but he's naturally caring so any girl would me lucky to have him as there boyfriend.

"We're playing Pockey!" Nagi states "First one's to finish the stick win. The stick must be in your mouth at all times. When the stick is eaten you will end up kissing hold it for five seconds than shout finished. Are we clear?" Everyone nods and gets ready. A Pockey stick is basically a stick that can be eaten ours has chocolate on it. There's an end in each persons mouth, you eat until the stick is gone and end up kissing the other person.

" I'll set a timer on so then when it buzzes we can eat." Kukai says. The timer is set and everyone's ready to go. Ikuto has one end in his mouth the other end is in mine I stare at him and then ...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Everyone sets off eating moving along. You can hear the cracking as the stick breaks when it comes in contact with our teeth. Almost there. Ikuto looks at me then everyone else. We get to the end and our lips come in contact with each other he grabs my and and we break away.

"Finish!" We shout in unison. Everyone sighs and continue eating until there lips meet. A deep blush makes its way onto Rima's and Utau's faces as there lips come in contact with Nagi's and Kukai's.

**Ikuto's POV**

So I got to say I was rushing while I was eating. I really wanted to kiss Amu again, she looks like a strawberry and taste like one too I hope we get in the janitors room together beut we have time to do three spins before teachers come and check the dorms so the chances are slim but a man can hope right. Everyone gathers in a circle and the bottle is placed in the middle.

"Right I'll spin the bottle twice and this will tell us who will be going in the janitors closet for their seven minutes in heaven." I say a smug smirk creeps its way onto my face as I spin the bottle hard. As it slows down everyone's face's seem quite nervous. Then it stops " Yaya will be going in the closet with..." I spin the bottle again it slows down and the guys wait with anticipation "With Kairi!" I grab Kairi's and Yaya's arm. "Remember its Seven Minutes In Heaven." I say "So knock yourself out!" With that I close the door and go sit with everyone else while we wait for seven minutes.

**Yaya's POV**

I look at my boyfriend who seems to be looking straight back at me.

"I know we've only been dating for a few weeks..." He says weakly "So we don't have to do much we can just cuddle. If you want?" I walk over to him and kiss his cheek he wraps his arms around me protectively and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

" Yeah." I say "We can just cuddle." He gives me a reassuring squeeze as we wade out the seven minutes. I don't want to do anything dirty so this is how I would spend my Seven Minutes In Heaven.

**Time Skip**

The door swings open and Ikuto and Kukai stand there looking at us.

"I knew you were some kind of man!" Kukai says giggling. We walk out hand in hand toward the room with Ikuto and Kukai talking and chuckling behind us.

**Amu's POV**

Kairi and Yaya walk through the door and sit in there original places. Kukai takes his seat next to Nagi while ikuto shuts the door and sits in his place next to Kairi.

"Okay so I'm spinning the bottle now!" I place my hand on the bottle and give it a sharp but forceful turn. The bottle begins to slow and I can tell that its going to land on Rima so I'll have to get it to land on Nagi. Or at least try. "Rima will be going in the closet with..." I announce. Another flick at the bottle and it lands on "With Nagi." Ikuto grabs Nagi while I grab Rima and we walk to the janitors closet.

"Okay guys!" I say "Have fun we'll be back in seven minutes." Ikuto closes the door and looks at me.

"I was hoping that the bottle would land on you and me." He whispers in my ear "But my chance are slim since there's only on spin left of this." He move away and I blush fifty shades of pink and red "My strawberry" We walk back Ikuto calling me a strawberry every five seconds.

**Rima's POV**

I look over and see Nagi looking at me. He gives me a seductive smile and places his hands on my hips. Pulling me into a hug and he starts kissing my neck. I actually enjoy it.

"You know Rima.." He whispers seductively into my ear "I think your quite cute when you blush and giggle at the most littlest of things." I look at him "It makes me want to kiss you." He pulls me closer and our lips connect.

"Nagi." I say "How do you feel about me?" I say pulling out of the embrace.

"I like you" he states bluntly "Does this mean we're dating?" He ask looking at me.

"No you have to have a big romantic gesture and then maybe we can go out on a date." I say getting lost in my romance fantasies.

"And the janitors closet isn't romantic?" He says sarcastically.

"No" He hugs me from behind

"Well I guess I'll have to try harder" He states. I can't wait.

**Time Skip**

**Ikuto's POV**

While Nagi and Rima were in the closet we spun the bottle next in is Kukai and Utau. I open the closet door and see Nagi hugging Rima from behind

"Out were trading Kukai and Utau are next in." Nagi and Rima walk out and I drag Kukai and Utau in "Have fun you teenage lover." I say in my teasing tone of voice

"Your just jelly because you and Amu ain't in here." Kukai tease that ticks me off in the slightest

"Have fun, use protection." And with that I close the door.

**Utau's POV**

Well I'm stuck in the janitors closet with this ass how fun. I look at him, he is quite cute though.

"Utau." He say looking down. Probably questioning talking to me "I know you probably don't like me in that way but I should tell you I have a crush on you." My eyes widen I have a crush on him too but this isn't the place to be confessing.

"Kukai, this isn't the place to be confessing." We stare into each others eyes "Your gonna have to be more romantic than confessing in a janitors closet." His eyes widen and he hugs me.

"I'll make you mine Utau." We stay silent hugging waiting for the seven minutes to end.

**Time Skip**

**Amu's POV**

I swing open the janitors door and see Kukai and Utau hugging "Aww what a cute moment." I say teasing "But get to your dorms the teachers are on the prowl!" I whisper yell Kukai and Utau run towards their dorm as do I. I open the door and see Ikuto with his top of I close my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorr-ry!" I whisper yell while stuttering to high hell "R-Really I a-am." He giggles at my constant stuttering I look at his well toned abs.

"It's okay Amu really." He says calming me down. "But your going to have to get use to it I always sleep with a top on." He embraces me tightly "Get some sleep because you got to video me kicking your ex-boyfriends ass tomorrow." I chuckle and change into loose shorts and a vest and lay in bed

"Goodnight Ikuto." I whisper

"Goodnight Amu." He replies and slowly I let sleep consume me.


	7. Verbal Fight (confession)

p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys Tadase will be in this chapter enjoy/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongVerbal Fight/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIkuto's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amu got a text from Tadase. Her cheating asshole ex-boyfriend to meet her with me of course at 11:30. So here I am playing fake boyfriend when I want to be with Amu for real. Amu is wearing some black denim jeans with a white top that hangs loosely around her shoulder's. All in all a very, very hot girl. We turn the corner that Neko Café is on and I look at her. Without any words I kiss her cheek she loosens up and wraps her arms around my neck./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ikuto.." She whispers. I stare deeply into her honey brown eyes "Thank you. I know this might hurt your feelings. You know pretending an all." She's taking my feeling onto herself this will make her worry even more "Ikuto I think I have a crush on you." My eyes widen and I stare at her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You decide to tell me this now why didn't you tell me last night?" I ask moving he fringe out of her eyes and resting my hand cupping her cheek "When I was kissing you and hugging you. Why didn't you?" I ask knowing I'd probably get a stupid answer but to my surprise I didn't./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She takes a deep breath "Because I didn't want it to end." I pull at her cheek and place my lips on hers. She doesn't pull away and I'm happy. Very happy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I like you too Amu." I whisper in her ear. she pulls away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I want a big romantic gesture don't think kissing will cut the deal." She says./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I grab her hand and walk down to see a blonde hair ruby eyed man glaring at me. I give Amu a reassuring smile and walk over to the boy. He has the looks of a toddler. I mean come on. I stick out my hand to shake his and he takes my hand whilst glaring at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You must be the asshole ex-boyfriend." I say coldly Amu nudges me and I giggle at her response not once letting her hand go./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You must be the dickhead boyfriend." I chuckle at this he seems lost for word. And then he turns his attention towards Amu. "You should have gotten better why don't we go back out Amu." This ticks me off on all levels./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yeah." I say glaring at Tadase "She could have done better than me and yeah I don't deserve her, but she can't stoop lower than you!" I put my hand around Amu's waste and kiss her cheek "I can't let you ruin her happiness. No matter what you do I'm going to have feelings for her till the day I die." I stare Amu in the eyes and she's staring right back at me. I place my forehead on hers./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry Tadase if you want to be forgiven than you've got it but I'm not going back out with you." Amu says confidently "You cheated and I have to heal and Ikuto..." I smile at her and give her a reassuring hug "I know he can heal me." Tadase looks taken aback by her word and I hold her close her head on my chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAmu's POV /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm sitting in the shop with Tadase in front of me and Ikuto to the side. I managed to calm Ikuto down and stop Tadase from starting a fight./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Listen Amu I'm sorry today was supposed to be nice and calm." Ikuto says "And I hope you forgive me." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your forgive, but I still want that romantic gesture." I tease "I want to be swept off my feet." He hugs me. Tadase fake coughs and interrupts out moment. I turn around and look at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I see your happy and although it pains me that its not with me I'm happy for you." He says in a posh manner "So I'm sorry for before." He adds on./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bullshit." I heard Ikuto mumble under his breath, and I know only I heard it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Apology accepted." I shake his hand and wave goodbye as he leave the café. Ikuto grabs my hand and cups my cheek he leans in and kisses me on the lip taking this as his chance he slips his tongue inside my mouth then pulls away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Amu would you go on a date with me this Saturday?" I give him a confused look and he continues "Because its Friday tomorrow and we have lessons and I'm going too sweep you.." He says picking me up bridle style "Off your feet."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes. Yes of course I'll go on a date with you." He opens the café door and puts me down kissing my lips slipping his tongue inside my mouth. He pulls away for air. smiles then we walk hand in hand back to our school dorm room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNormal POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Little did Amu and Ikuto know that they were followed by their friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;""He finally likes a girl." Utau and Kukai say./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So lets not interfere we want Amu to be happy." Say Nagi and Rima/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We won't we'll just spy" Kairi and Yaya say/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay!" They all say in unison./p 


	8. Rest Of The Day

**Hey guys enjoy this chapter I don't really have much else to say so enjoy**

**The Rest Of The Day**

**Amu's POV**

This is one of the best days of my life. I sorted things out with Tadase and Ikuto is jealous. Ikuto ask me out and I told him I liked him and the reply I got was him French kissing me in front of Neko café. I told him that I didn't want to go back to our dorm. That I want to stay out a bit longer. So now were at an amusement park waiting for Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Kairi and Yaya to turn up. Ikuto has not let go of my hand since we left Neko café. I look up at Ikuto to see his midnight blue eyes staring down at me. I blush a deep shade of red.

"W-What a-are you looking at?" I ask stuttering a lot. He moves my fringe out the way of my eyes and stares deeply into them. Ikuto and me not noticing that the rest have found us and are looking at us intently.

"I'm looking at a beautiful girl with pink hair and honey brown eyes that's going out with me this Saturday.." He takes a deep breath and continues "On what's going to be the best date of her life, where I sweep the princess off her feet." He pulls me into an affectionate embrace and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks at me then we hear fake coughing.

"Ahem. Ahem!" Kukai fakes his cough as loudly as he can. "We can go if this is private. It looks that way.2 Kukai teases. Ikuto walks over to the group.

"Here are your tickets." He announces. He pulls out six extra tickets "We'll meet later at café de lulu. Sound good?" He ask handing out each of the tickets "Oh and these are couple tickets so go in partners will ya." He walks back over to me and I hug the girls.

"See you guys later, okay" I shout as I watch them walk away. Rima and Utau turn around.

"Don't let that perv have his way with you okay. Bye!" They shout back. I turn to back Ikuto.

**Kukai's POV**

I look at Utau I told her I liked her now might be my chance. I turn to her and grab her hand. she looks at me uncomfortably I get ready to let go then she intertwines out fingers and they lock into place. I kiss the back of her hand and walk with her hand in hand.

"Hey I bet if we go on that!" I say pointing to a giant rollercoaster "That you'll throw up first." I state with a smug look on my face she turns to me and smirks.

"Your on loser has to buy the other dinner. Deal?" She says sticking out her hand to shake on it. I grab her hand and walk to the line. We get belted in nice and safe I intertwine my fingers with Utau. She blushes deeply and the ride begins.

**Time Skip**

"Ha you lose Kukai!" She shouts "Now you have to buy me a nice dinner." She says a smug grin plastered on her face.

"You mean that I'm taking you on a date." I look at her, her face fifty shades of red and pink. She walks up to me and kisses my cheek gentle. As if not to break me.

"Yeah, exactly like a date. Is that a problem?" I shake my head feverishly and hold her waist hugging her tightly.

"Does this mean you have I crush on me?" I say in a teasing tone. She shakes her head and I frown.

"It means I like you." I cup her cheek and softly kiss her lips just in case she wants to pull away but she doesn't and I continue kissing her.

**Nagi's POV**

I look at Rima today was supposed to be our first date but she wanted to go to the amusement park before lessons start again. I grab her hand and swiftly place my lips to her cheek.

"Sorry that I moved our date but can this count as I pre-date?" I pleaded to her just hoping she'd say yes. I look at her flushed cheeks and she turns and looks at me.

"Okay, this can be our pre-date." I silently thank the gods for hearing my prayers to help me "But you have to go on the log flume with me?" I intertwine our fingers and nod feverishly as she pulls me to the line.

"Nagi?" She asks me "Can I borrow your jacket please?" I take off my jacket and the girls in the line swoon as the see me in a basket ball jersey. That, and the fact that Ikuto had just passed with Amu wrapping his jacket around her. I hold out my jacket as she slips her arms into it and I hug her waist from behind.

**Time Skip**

"Ha did you see those two in front of us they got splashed so much more!" Rima chuckles. Were pretty wet from the log flume ride and I told her to keep my jacket to keep her warm.

"Rima.." She turns towards me smiling. She looks so innocent I cup her cheek and kiss her "I had a great time did you?" I ask her leaning my forehead against hers.

"Yeah I did, I think we should go to the café now." I hold her hand and we walk to the café.

**Kairi's POV**

"Ooo Kairi lets go on the love tunnel!" I turn to Yaya and she gives me a smile "Please?" I nod my head and intertwine our fingers.

"Yaya do you want my jacket you look cold." I say to her while standing in the line. She nods her head and I quickly wrap her up. We settle down in the back of the carriage holding hands but soon we end up making out.

**Time Skip**

We get off the carriage and hold hands. "Kairi .." Yaya starts "You're a really good kisser." I turn and kiss her cheek.

"So are you Yaya." I say we begin to walk to the café to see everyone waiting for us. Utau and Kukai are holding hands. Rima and Nagi are gazing at each other and Ikuto has his arm round Amu while her head is on his chest.

"Well I think its time to go back to our dorms its..." He looks down at his watch "8:30! The gates close in fifteen minutes!" We start sprinting towards the school gates. We part ways and walk to our dorms.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey Amu..." I begin "I'm sorry if those fan girls ruined our day together. Can you forgive me?" I ask or more pleading.

"I'm not mad at you just jealous." I pull her into an embrace "They all look at you with lust in their eyes." I pinch her chin between my forefinger and thumb and sweetly kiss her lips.

"We're not dating yet but I only want you." I say "Oh so you better get used to me kissing you." I kiss her forehead and whisper goodnight softly into her ear and let sleep take me.


	9. Lessons! Detention!

**Hey guy my last chapter I read it seemed okay so enjoy this**

**Lessons! Detention **

**Ikuto's POV **

I woke up and found myself staring at the pink hair beauty known as strawberry sleeping ever so peacefully. I reach out toward her face and cup her cheek with my warm hand. She nuzzled at my hand smiling widely as her eyes flutter open and lay sight upon me. She takes her own hand and places it on top of my own. I smile knowing that yesterday was not a dream and that I had a date with my strawberry tomorrow.

"Good morning Amu." I say sweetly as I sit up and rest my forehead against her own. She takes a deep breath and closes her eye enjoying being near each other for the morning.

"Good morning Ikuto." My name comes off her tongue and sounds like an angel is saying it. "You can't do this today we're not dating." I frown at her statement as it is true. I stare into her honey brown eyes and place a kiss on her lips.

"We'll have to sort that out tomorrow won't we." I say. She looks at me confused and I continue "Because lessons begin today." She jumps out of bed and checks the time. I giggle at her rushed expression. "You have time, even though you always look beautiful." She pulls some skinny jeans and a light blue top from her wardrobe and goes to the bathroom to change. I walk over to my draw and pull out some black skinny jeans and a black top that clings to my abs, and some black converse to finish off my bad boy look.

"Ikuto." Amu wraps her arms around my neck. I look at her she looks simply hot in that outfit. "Can you not tell anyone but our friends about our date until we are dating?" I look at her deeply in her eyes. I place my hands on her waist and pull her in.

"Are you scared of my fan club..." I ask her "Or yours?" I look into her eyes searching for an answer.

"Both to be honest." She says openly "I'll see you at break then." She pecks me on the cheek and runs out the door going to meet Utau, Yaya and Rima for girl talk, probably. I get up and walk out locking the door. Strolling to my geography lesson while Amu has drama. I bet Utau is good at that seen as she's so dramatic.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu!" Utau, Yaya and Rima yell in unison they all seemed flushed one way or another. Either their ears are pink or their cheeks are tinted red.

"So Amu.." Utau starts I know exactly what's coming "When did you two confess to each other?" She ask some on the corridor listening in. I suddenly find the fall extremely interesting.

"Um yesterday when I went to Neko Café to see my ex-boyfriend." I say. Getting their interests. I told them about Tadase already. "He got oddly jealous and we u-um kissed outside the café." They begin to squeal with excitement when I tell them this.

"You girls can Have girly talk about Amu's love life later right now we're going to be late!" Kukai says in a hurried tone and we all rush off towards our drama lesson.

**In Lesson**

The teacher was blabbing on and on about what we would be doing that me and Utau decide to talk "So your first date is on Saturday right?" Utau whispers trying not to get caught.

"Yep. But I would count yesterday at the amusement park a date too." I whisper but cut off by the teacher.

"Would you two like to explain what you were talking about to the whole class?" The teacher asked in a pissed off tone and a sudden change of mood.

"We're talking about Amu's love life!" I start coughing loudly and my eyes are wide open. "She's got a date tomorrow with him!" The teacher nods and tells Utau to sit back down. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The teacher yells. As if on cue Ikuto shows up in the drama room and begins scanning the room his eyes lay upon me. He walks over to the teachers desk.

"I got sent out because I was a rude boy apparently." He says casually "So I came to see if I could join your lesson for today." The teacher looks at Ikuto and nods.

"Seen as miss Hinamori is too interested in her love life to pay attention to me.." I see a smug grin make its way onto Ikutos face. "You can help her out." Then he turns back to his teaching. There are a few groans from the girls in the class and some complaints. Ikuto sits down next to me and begins explaining what the teacher is saying. His pinkie curled around mine.

**Time Skip**

**Ikuto's POV**

I spent drama, maths and music with Amu. I also spent break with her but our fan groups were where ever we went an I really wanted to hold her in my arms. Me and Amu are giggling while Saaya is glaring daggers at her for being so close to me. I'll have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything to Amu. We started talking about the amusement park date we went on. Oh we only have three periods today an swell because of a staff shortage.

"Did you see those girls swoon when you gave me your jacket." Too busy giggling to our conversation I nod and we remember the girl who asked me out on the log flume than got drench when I said I already have a girlfriend. Little did I notice that the chair slipped from underneath me and I fell right on my arse. Well me and Amu just burst into laughter that fills the whole room and stops the teacher from his lecture.

"Detention!" He yells his voice loud enough to wake the dead "You two can wait here after for thirty minutes!" Just at that moment the bell chimes to end the lessons for today I stay seated with Amu, whilst Saaya makes her way to us.

"Hey Ikuto I'll wait for you for our date okay?" Amu's honey coloured eyes widen and looks away from me clearly mad at what Saaya just said.

"Saaya I'm sorry to say this but I have a girlfriend already she's quite.." I stare at the floor thinking of a word while Amu waits for an answer as well.

"She quite what Ikuto!" Saaya say in a furious tone "Because she's definitely not me for sure." She continues glaring at me.

"You're right she's not you and I'm glad." I say in a happy voice "There's not one word I can use to describe her but she amazing, talented and has all my love." Saaya stomps of crying out her slutty little eyes. I look over to Amu forgetting the teacher is right there.

"Ikuto.." She says in a hushed voice "Thank you." I cup her cheek and kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Wow.." The teacher says breathless at what just took place "You should audition for the schools Romeo and Juliet play." I look at Amu and nod we walk out.

Strangest detention ever. But at least I kissed Amu.


	10. After Detention

**Hey guys so this is where their date changes to Sanjo's wedding she gets a text! Enjoy**

**After Detention**

**Ikuto's POV**

Well after that kiss and proposal to be Romeo and Juliet in the play. Amu and I decide that we are an official couple so we walk down the hall our fingers intertwined. I hear all sorts of rumours spreading already and look to see Amu's flushed face. We walk off towards a seclude corridor so Amu can check her phone that's constantly been beeping since we left our science detention. She pulls out her phone and I grab her waist from behind and rest me chin on her shoulder. Amu holds her phone up so we can both read the text.

_Amu OMG! Tadase is a jackass! He doesn't deserve you. The weddings tomorrow and I wanted to check if you were still bringing a plus one. Oh by the way Nikado says hi. Your Mom, Dad and Ami are going to the wedding an swell. Tadase told us about the hottie you turned up to the café with but he said it was nothing to worry about. Just checking about the plus one thing._

_Love ya' _

_Sanjo._

I look towards Amu who has a shocked expression on her face "I completely forgot!" She whines "Tadase is going to be there! So are my Mom, Dad and Ami! Oh god!" I look towards her and smile.

"Amu." I whisper in her ear "Calm down I'll be your plus one and make a good impression on your family." I look at her and smile she returns the smile. I sneak my hands round her waist and turn her in my arms, so now we're face to face "I mean we are a couple. I'm your boyfriend." And with that I kiss her. I kiss her cheek's, her nose, her forehead and finally, her lips.

"Okay but wear a nice suit." She giggles "Oh and beware my Dad. I'm his sparrow and I can't leave the nest." Her expression becomes stern I intertwine our fingers locking them in place before kissing her lips again.

"I'll be careful and wear a suit." I chuckle "Just don't jump this hot body." I spin her around and walk off with her toward the football pitch for practice. She sits next to Utau who's waiting for Kukai.

Man I can't let her go!

**Amu's POV**

I sit next to Utau under a tree near the football pitch waiting for Ikuto to finish practice so me and Utau talk.

"So it official.." Utau smirks "You and Ikuto are lovebirds." I blush fifty shades of pink and Utau begins to chuckle clutching her stomach because of laughter.

"What about you and Kukai." I begin getting my own back. "Seeing how close you two were at the park was quite interesting for me." Utau suddenly finds the floor the most interesting thing out here and her face tints pink.

"We're dating but your like the only person to know." I hug Utau and we giggle like a bunch of fan girls that squabble over boys. "What about you and Ikuto?" She asks.

"He's coming to a wedding with me tomorrow.." I begin saying Utau smirks looking at me. "My cousin's getting married and my whole family is going to be there he wants to meet them as my official boyfriend." I giggle at the last part getting used to calling him my boyfriend.

"Well is Tadagay going to be at this wedding?" She asks. Tadagay is the name we made up for Tadase because of how mush an arsehole he is.

"Yeah... Ikuto looked at the text I got." I say "I'm pretty sure his face went from Ikuto to jealous hulk." Me and Utau giggle and continue talking.

**Time Skip**

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon bye!" I call out to Utau as she walks away with Kukai. My phone begins to beep and its Sanjo Skypeing me on video call. Pick it up and look at Ikuto he smiles and I answer.

"Hey Amu!" Sanjo yells like a fan girl "You okay? Please tell me you kick pretty boys ass in?" She ask and I begin to chuckle.

"No Sanjo." I say seizing my giggles "Ikuto did that for me at the café." I grab Ikutos hand and begin to walk toward the dorm. Sanjo still on the phone listening to mine and Ikuto's conversation.

"Amu.." He says seductively "I need a kiss I feel like I'm far away from you yet we're holding hands." He whines. I hear Sanjo and Nikado saying what a cute couple we are and what our baby's will look like. With my phone still in my hand he wraps his arms protectively around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Stand on my tiptoes then peck his lips 3 times.

"EW!" We heard from my phone I look and see Ami and my face flushes "PDA! PDA!" I look at Ikuto.

"My sisters a bit crazy." I giggle "PDA means Public Displays of Affection." Ikuto hugs me and looks at the phone

"So are you the plus one for my dear cousin here?" She ask Ikuto seriously.

"Yeah..." He starts blushing "When I heard Tadagay was going I got jealous and asked to be her plus one." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"HA!" Sanjo shouts "Tadagay well we'll be going see you two tomorrow can't wait to meet you in person Ikuto. Bye!" She says happily. She ends the phone call and I turn to Ikuto.

"You should get a shower." I say holding my nose "Tomorrows and important day." He kisses my lips and strolls towards the bathroom.

**Amu &amp; Ikuto POV**

Tomorrows going to be a big day!


	11. Sanjo's wedding! Part 1

**Hey guys haven't updated this chapter in a while so I thought I would do it! Enjoy. Oh and I know its ooc for Ikuto its meant to be sorry if you guys don't like it**

**Sanjo's wedding! I want to marry your daughter!**

**Ikuto's POV**

I wake up to see Amu wearing her hot pink bridesmaid dress. Her hair in its usual high pony tail, held up by an x-clip. She looks at me and smiles before turning around again. I get up and pull out my suit for the wedding. A white dress shirt, no tie and a pair of sort-of skinny dress suit pants. A black blazer the hangs to my biceps perfectly and black dress suit shoes. Perfect. I look over to Amu, she gawks at my appearance as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Amu, if you want I can go in no shirt at all." I walk over to her placing my hands on her hips. I lean down and smile as I place my lips on hers. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen our passionate kiss.

"You have to wear a shirt don't want my cousins stealing you away from me now, would we." She giggles as she picks up her purse and swings the door open. I lace my fingers with hers before kissing her cheek.

"If they steal me, I'd come right back." I whisper in her ear "Because you've stolen something that I need. I think I might have stolen yours too." She turns to me confused and I gentle press my lips to hers. "Figure it out." We walk down the stairs, Amu lost in her own thoughts of what we could have stolen... When suddenly we jerk to a stop.

"My heart." She says "You stole my heart, and I stole yours." I open the car door smiling at her brightly. She pulls me down and kisses me. "I love you, Ikuto."

"I love you too, Amu." I get in the opposite side of the car and start the engine.

**Time Skip**

We pull up at Amu's cousins house. She drags my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"If my cousins ask you out, that's because their sixteen and single. If my aunt ask you if you'd marry them, say no." Amu says her voice sounding very serious. I gulp at what it might be like. I lace our fingers.

"Why would I say yes to any of that, when I have you, Amu." I kiss her cheek and she knocks on the door.

"Amu's here! Get the door! Don't bug her friend he's driving me in his..." I see a dark red head pop out of the window "Mercedes convertible 2014 edition!" The door swings open and I see a girl with light red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Amu." She says looking at Amu then at me and gawking "Who is this hot man here!?" She ask walking over and clinging to my arm.

"My name is Ikuto." I say "And I'm Amu's!" Before I can continue a hand silences my words.

"I'll tell you after I've told Sanjo who he is." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the room I saw the dark red head at earlier.

"Miki! My hair is falling!" Amu opens the door and I see a blue hair girl sending glares towards the dark red head.

"Hey Sanjo!" Amu squeals. Sanjo jumps up and hugs Amu. Then looks at me.

"Well hello." The blue hair girl says "Who do we have here." She rubs my arm up and down and I stare uncomfortably at Amu.

"He's Ikuto." Amu says walking over to me. I grab her waist and pull her in burying my face in her neck. "He's my boyfriend." Just then the red head girl and now a blonde girl jump through the door.

"Amu has a boyfriend!" They yell in unison. I still keep my face in Amu's neck and kiss it and Amu blushes when she feels my lips.

"I'm Ran!" The red hair cheers.

"I'm Su desu." The blonde one says happily. The blue hair girl steps back from me.

"I'm Miki." She states "Why are all the good looking ones taken." She sighs.

"Amu I'll be in the car." I cup her cheek and kiss her lips sweetly before leaving the room.

"Omg! You too are so cute." I hear one say. I walk down the stairs and see a women mid thirties and a man also mid thirties. They look at me, the women smiles but the man just glares.

"Hello." She says "Are you a relative of Sanjo's?" She ask I shake my head not noticing Amu had come down.

"No, I'm hear because I know Amu." The man glares even more.

**Amu's POV**

I stand behind Ikuto and see him talking to my parents. This is not going to end good. I decide to step in.

"Mama, Papa this is Ikuto the boy I told you about Mama." I notice her smile become wider. My dad gets up and walks toward Ikuto, I hug him close my hand on the back of his neck.

"Papa does not approve of anyone but Tadase." I whisper my dad stop moving. Ikuto growls and my mother seems to have heard it.

"Are you okay, Ikuto?" She ask him. He looks up with no expression on his face.

"I need to speak to Amu's dad alone." He says his face smiling a bit. I wonder why?

**Ikuto's POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" He ask "My Amu will only date Tadase." He gives me a challenging look.

"Sir, I'm in love with your daughter." I say sternly. His expression becomes quite shocked "When I graduate, if were still together, I'm going to ask her to marry me." He looks at me and smiles.

"You know Tadase ask me for my daughters hand." He says. I look at him confused "He ask, he didn't tell me." He looks at me expressionless.

"Well I guess I have more guts." I say "I want to be with her, I'll never leave her." He looks at me.

"Do you want to know what I said?" He ask in I rhetorical manner. I nod "I told him no, I'm going to wait for the guy he tells me and doesn't care what I think." I look at him. He pats my back "I saw you kiss her. Kiss her like that on her wedding day will you. In front of yours and my own family's."

He leaves the room.

_I'll kiss her like that everyday..._


	12. Sanjos wedding! Part 2!

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while I was doing Christmas shopping.**

**Sanjo's wedding! Sit down Tadase!**

**Ikuto's POV**

I look around the garden waiting for Amu and Sanjo. Their both riding in my car. I'm okay with Sanjo, she's taken it's just the other girls. The red haired one keeps trying to get me to dump Amu while the blue haired just keeps clinging to my arm. I walk over to my car and jump into the drivers seat. I take a glance at the door seeing Amu silently walk out. She jogs over to my car leaning over the car's door. I cup her cheek and stare into her mesmerizing golden honey eyes. I put my forehead to hers than place my lips to her slowly. The kiss is filled with so much passion, I can't control myself. I pull Amu over the car door and place her bridal style in my arms. Not once did I break our kiss until she needed air.

"Ikuto..." She moans. "Stop... Please.." I hesitantly pull away my lips from her neck. she stares at me before she starts speaking. "My dad keeps on going on about how much we suit. Did you threaten him?" She ask. I chuckle a bit before kissing her quickly.

"I told your dad the truth." I state while glancing over her. She looks drop dead hot. "I told him I love you and what I plan on doing whether he like it, or not." She gives my a questioning look before resting her head on my shoulder. I place her shotgun from me holding her hand.

"What did you tell him?" She ask. Quick change the subject. Technology... Transformers... Tadase!

"Did you know Tadase ask your father to marry you last week?" I tell her, hoping its enough to change the subject.

"He WHAT!" She yells, almost a scream.

"Calm down beautiful, he said no." I say while combing my fingers through her pink locks not realizing her mom and dad are watching from the open door. "I won't let you marry anyone you don't love, even if that means you don't marry me. I'd protect you, I was made to do exactly that and that is what I'll do." I say she glares at me and I don't even know why.

"You idiot, I would want you to crash my wedding!" She yells "Because I want to be with you." I stare at her wide eyed. Her hand covering her wide open mouth.

"Amu.." I begin saying she looks as if she's going to cry.

"You don't want me do you?" She ask her voice too quiet to believe.

"Let me finish." I say she looks at me her eyes tearing up. I can't see her like this. I see her dad with a furious expression, but I really don't care. "I was going to do this after graduation but who cares." She gives me a hard glare getting the wrong idea. I open my car door and walk around then opening hers. "Amu, I promise to love you.." I didn't notice everyone was at the door looking when I got down on one knee grabbing the dimond ring in my pocket. I look up at Amu seeing her shocked expression. "Until I die. Amu Hinamori, in a year when we graduate I want you by my side, will you be there for me as my best friend, my lover and my wife?" She jumps at me her arms latching around my neck.

"Yes, yes a million times over." I kiss her lips and hurriedly put the ring on her finger. I turn around and see her whole family on the verge of tears. her father walks up to me.

"Your family, son." He grabs me into a friendly hug.

"Right!" I hear Sanjo yell "Two good things are happing today the first one being me in that car." She says opening the back door to the car "And the other being me getting married now lets go!" I jump into the car.

"You ready Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" I ask, teasing her. "You too Mrs. Nikaido?" I say knowing her husbands second name from the Skype call.

"Yes!" They say in unison.

**During the ceremony.**

"If anyone objects speak now." The minister says. I see Tadase stand up.

"I do!" He says loudly "Me and Amu should be up there now." I see everyone glaring at him. I stand up and see Amu's dad do the same.

"Hotori, this isn't the time!" He yells

"Yes it is." Now he's in for it.

"You aren't marrying my fiancé." Everyone looks to me gawking.

"He totally hot!" A girl my age says "But fiancé who?"

"You can't marry her because I am." I say seeing Amu blush "I even told her dad and he agreed so I purposed this morning." Tadase glares at me. I didn't even notice Kairi was there.

"Your marring my cousin, Amu?!" He yells while asking.

"Right!" Amu yells "I am engaged to Ikuto." She says looking at me "Kairi is my cousin. And Tadase." She says then looks at me I nod.

"Just sit your arse down!" We yell in unison. He sits down now getting shy I bow to Sanjo and Nikaido as a way of apologizing and they nod and smile. Continuing the ceremony.

**After in the party.**

"So your marring Amu?" Kairi says.

_This is going to be a long day..._

_To be continued ..._


	13. What is the next story i should do?

**Hello guys I want your opinions. For the story I am doing an Amuto supernatural one. I want to know what you want. Do you want a vampire high school one. A magic school or do you want a wear wolf one.**

**Amu will be supernatural and so will Ikuto. If you chose the vampire high school it will be based around Amu and Ikuto being vampires.**

**If you chose the magic school they will be a powerful type of magic user, Amu will hide her true beauty behind her magic but Ikuto will see through it.**

**If you chose the wear wolf one they will be in the wild and finding a mate.**

**I prefer the magic high school one and will probably do it later after the one you chose.**

**Thank you,**

**Animemangafan**


End file.
